


Between us, we're strong enough

by space



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Phone Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/pseuds/space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's out of town. It's hard when everything he wants and needs is out of his reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between us, we're strong enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [PHONESEXATHON](http://delicatale.livejournal.com/49614.html) and [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Title bastardized from 'All Things Ordinary' by The Anniversary

.:.

So there’s Danny and Steve.

And sometimes there's Danny and Kono.

And other times? Steve and Kono.

But really, most of the time, there's Danny and Steve and Kono.

They have this thing… this thing where they fuck.

And it may not be conventional (but really, between the three of them? Not an ounce of conventional in sight).

But it works. For them, it really fucking works.

.:.

There’s this conference in California, something with reviewing national law enforcement procedural protocols, and well, Danny drew the short straw. Or more accurately, he’d rocked when he should have scissored (or even papered, at least he’d have gotten another chance to redeem himself).

And really, though, who else were they gonna send? McGarrett, who would pretty much just tell them all to go fuck themselves while taping grenades or sharpening his knife collection? Kono’s the rookie. And Chin… well, Chin would have rocked this.

It should _so_ be Chin Ho Kelly here instead of him.

Regardless, he finds himself thousands of miles and several time zones away in a fairly decent hotel room, but really genuinely bored to tears.

He’s already called Grace, wished her good night, telling her he’ll see her day after tomorrow – it’s his weekend and they’ve got big plans of the father-daughter variety. And so he’s relaxed, easy in that way he gets when he’s so proud to be that little girl’s father that his heart just pumps with pure gratitude.

It’s just past midnight and late night TV is so not what it used to be. He checks his watch. Just past nine back home. Dropping the remote and grabbing his phone he thumbs a few buttons and presses it to his ear, leaning back into his pillows.

There’s two rings and then he hears the connection being made, but beyond that… nothing. “Hey,” he calls out. And then he hears… well, that’s definitely _not_ nothing.

He’d know that sound anywhere and fuck, this is so not fair.

“Steve.” His voice grates over the line, he doesn’t even try to control it.

Finally, breathlessly, “Hey… hey, Danno.”

“Don’t fucking ‘Hey Danno’ me… this… you guys… so not fair.”

“Best two out of three, remember? Doesn’t get much fairer than that, brah.” And that was Kono, slightly muffled, and he can just see her smirk, imagine her face and lips pressed in places Danny would kill to be right now.

“So, uh…” Steve pauses and Danny hears a smacking sound just before his Neanderthal partner groans, loudly. “Fuck, baby. Yeah, uh, Danny… what’s up?”

Danny rolls his eyes and scrubs the hand not holding the phone down his face. “Obviously, McGarrett, _you_.” And, hearing more of their combined ‘sex sounds’, Danny lets his hand wander down his chest and pull back the hem of his tee. “And, well, looky-here… maybe me, too. Gettin’ there anyway.”

Steve just mumbles something that sounds vaguely like “Tha'sgood” and Danny doesn’t even know who he’s talking to anymore – him or Kono. It’s kinda irritating, since this call is on his dime. Never mind he has unlimited nights and weekends.

“The least you can do is give me a play-by-play, man.”

“I, uh…”

There’s a slurping sound, then, “Danny, I think Steve is a bit past the point of coherent conversation here.”

They’ve obviously put him on speakerphone now. “Then maybe you should pitch in a little, Kalakaua.”

“Sorry, babe…," her voice rough and husky, "my mouth’s a little busy right now.”

And god, the sounds he hears after that should be fucking illegal. And he’d arrest the both of them if he didn’t know first-hand just how fucking awesome Kono is at giving head. Talent like that should never waste away in a cell of a woman’s prison.

“Okay, okay…” Danny’s frustrated. And actually that’s a gross understatement of the grossest kind. “Hey you two. Listen for a sec.”

No answer.

“Fucking _stop_. Right now.”

“Shit, Danny. Don’t make her sto-“

“No, listen to me. This is how it’s gonna be. You two are there, together, able to fuck each other senseless. And I’m here by myself – after, I might add, having sat through seven hours of the most boring, mindless drivel today. There was note-taking, Steven. I took fucking notes – so _you_ stop and listen. We’re gonna fucking well do this _my_ way.”

Kono laughs and faux-whispers, “What he doesn’t know…” and he hears Steve gasp and laugh right back.

“Kono, you’re a menace. A fucking…” Danny punches his own phone on speaker and tosses it on the bed, sitting up and stripping off his shirt. He leans towards the phone and lowers his voice, as earnest and as serious as he can be. “I promise. Both of you…” He pauses. “Are you listening?”

“Yeah, we’re listening, brah.”

“I promise this will be so good for you. For all of us. Do you trust me?”

There’s barely a pause before they both answer in the affirmative.

“Okay then. You’ll do what I say and _only_ what I say… to each other, to yourselves. And indirectly, to me. Sound good?”

“S’good, Danno.” – “Yeah, Danny.”

“Okay.” He takes a deep breath and lays back again, hand toying with the button on his slacks. “So fill me in. What are you guys wearing?”

“Steve’s naked.”

“Of course he is. How ‘bout you, honey?”

“Kono’s wearing those skimpy blue shorts you like, D.”

“Fuck yeah.” Just the thought of her tan skin against the ocean-blue of those boy-shorts that cup her hips and her mound in all the most unbelievably right ways, god not to mention that ass, has him pressing the heel of his hand against his cock. “That all?”

“Yeah, we kinda dispensed of everything else downstairs.” There’s a deep laugh and more smacking sounds.

“Hey, hey! Are you kissing? I didn’t… maybe I didn’t make myself clear enough?”

“Sorry, babe.”

"Okay, Danny - so how about you? You wearing my favorite suit?"

"Halfway there, Kono. Still in my khakis from today. They seem to be fitting a little tighter though."

"I bet. So what now, Jersey. Pull your strings."

Danny runs his fingers up and down his chest, lightly furrowing along the hair, the curves of muscle, circling his nipples. His voice dips low, almost like a sleepy murmur as he sets the scene in his head. "I'm imagining I'm there with you guys, but I'm still just watching, you know? Maybe sitting in the armchair in the corner.” He inhales through his teeth as he pushes his fingertips just below the waistband of his pants. “Steve?"

"Yeah."

It’s all business now. "You need to get rid of that last scrap of clothing between you two."

"On it." He can hear Steve's smile, the predatory one that indicates a man with a mission. Danny hears rustling as they move around the bed. "Got 'em, Danno. God, Kono, this sight never gets old."

Danny flicks open the button on his pants and loosens the zipper. "I can just see you now, babe, Kono, all spread out for us, glistening. You wet, hon? Steve got you all ready for us?"

"God yeah, Danny." She's breathless, the way she gets when it's just so damn intense. Steve must really be giving her his best smolder. "Wish you were here, _nohea_."

Steve speaks up at that. "You'd take us both at once, wouldn't you, _nani_. So gorgeous. So ours."

Danny groans at that, remembering Kono straddled and impaled on his cock as Steve took her from behind. He didn't think it could get any better than her wet heat surrounding him until the added pressure of Steve's dick rubbing against his. "God that was good. I'm gonna have to..." The strain of fabric against his cock is becoming unbearable and he shoves his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. "Okay, now we're all even."

"You touching yourself, Danny?" Danny can just see Steve's face in his mind, eyes blown, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Oh yeah, babe. Just a few good strokes right now." He wraps his hand around his cock and tugs up towards his stomach followed by a swipe of his thumb across the head. "I need you to eat her, Steve. Right now I'm picturing you on your knees above her, but I need you guys to switch."

"Yeah, Danny, you're right... just admiring the view. She's got the most gorgeous legs, long, smooth as silk." He knows how Steve gets, how he’s running his hands along her thighs, calves, paying attention to her ankles and feet.

"You want them wrapped around you, Steven?" Danny rumbles, voice dipping low with the visual in his mind. “Those legs pulling you in, thighs squeezing you tight?”

"Fuck yeah."

"How about straddling your face, that sound good?" There's no immediate answer, just a low growl and a rustle of the bed again.

"Kono? You still with me, babe?"

"Yeah, Danny. I'm... I'm moving."

"Sit on his face, honey... give him all you got. You take what you need. Put that five minutes he can hold his breath to good use."

"Hell yeah."

Danny can hear her shifting and Steve's low murmurs. Fuck, his dick is throbbing with the images in his head - her spreading those long legs and straddling McGarrett's broad chest, Steve's arms pinned to his side until she raises up and over and... oh god. "Steve?"

"Fuck. What Danny... kinda gettin' to the good part here, bud."

"Don't come."

"I'm not seventeen, babe."

"Exactly. If you were, I wouldn't care cause you'd have no issues gettin' it up aga-"

"Hey! I have no 'issues'. Give me fifteen and-"

"Kono. Shut him up. Please."

Danny hears her ring of laughter and then, "Yeah, I'm on that."

His own laughter quickly fades to moans and grunts at the sounds passing through his phone's speaker. He tries to keep his own hand moving in smooth regular strokes as his mind plays images of Kono riding and twisting over Steve's mouth, Steve's hands cupping her ass, her hips, holding her tight to his face.

"Fuck. I can't even see you guys but this is hot as hell," Danny pants. "Kono, you pullin' his hair? You know how he likes that."

"Oh fuck. Oh yeah. Steve, Ste- Dan-?"

"Right here, babe. Trust me. I'm hard as a rock and it's all for you, honey. Wishing I was seventeen again myself." He thinks he hears Steve's muffled laugh, but can't be for sure because Kono's obviously coming and falling to pieces and the sound of it is absolutely fucking gorgeous.

He has to stop stroking himself or he'll damn well lose it. "You okay, Kono? Steve?"

"Oh, god. Fuck yeah," Kono breathes and he hears rustling again. "C'mere, baby. Need to kiss." Danny can hear the sounds of them kissing, can practically taste Kono on his own lips through the damn phone line. "God damn, Steve. Your mouth."

Danny's hand seems to have a mind of its own and is stroking again. His mind keeps playing out the images of the fucking porno that's going on back home... placing himself in the room to watch. God, he wishes he were home.

"Danny? Danno, you there?" Steve's voice is strained and Danny can just picture him laying sprawled on the bed, his dick jutting out all red and angry, his large hand gripping and trying like fuck to hold on.

"I'm here, babe. Fuck." Danny leans forward taking in the sight of his own flushed cock, not too happy with him at all. "If I was there, I'd be riding your cock so hard, McGarrett."

"Danny, god. Want you here so bad."

"I know, Steve. Kono, baby, can you do me the honor of riding the living fuck out of my partner? I promise to make it up to you when I get home." Danny tries to smile, but it's hard when everything he wants and needs is out of his reach.

There's no immediate answer to his request, only Steve's pants and moans. "Steve?"

"She's uh... fuck, Kono, your mouth. Come up’ere. She's gonna ride me, Danny. You got anything you can use as lube?"

"Oh god. I love how you think, babe." Danny reaches over to the bedside table, rummaging but not finding anything in the drawers. "Just... fuck... I'll be right back."

It would be almost comical how he rushes to the bathroom, cock leading the way, to grab the complimentary lotion from the counter. Except for the fact he's so desperate to come, preferably with his partner screaming in his ear, that nothing else is even remotely humorous.

"Danny, fuck man, c'mon."

"I'm here, I'm here... got it."

"You gonna work yourself for me, babe? Slick yourself up and fuck your fingers and think about my cock."

"Fuck, Steve." Danny's got lotion everywhere now, it kinda just exploded out of the bottle into his hand and all over the bedspread. He makes the best of it though and leans forward on one arm, knees underneath him and starts working at himself, pushing down to get the angle and sliding two slippery fingers inside, ignoring the slight burn. "Oh yeah, Steve. I'm... fuck."

"Danny, talk to me... I need..." Danny can just make out Kono's low keening, her murmurs to Steve, and the slap of their skin, his blood is thrumming in his ears so loud and he’s losing focus by the second.

He tips his head to the side, where the phone lay near his pillow, and gets his free hand on his dick. "Steve, I'm... god, I'm fucking myself, babe... it's you though, god it's you, opening me up and damn you feel so good."

"Are you touching your dick, Danny? I wouldn't be able to resist. I'd have you in my hand so fast, grip tight and twisting just so."

"Oh fuck. Yeah, like that, Steve." Danny's grunting, trying to time his thrusting fingers with the sounds he hears coming through the phone. "Kono? Kono, babe, listen up okay? If I was there, riding that cock, I'd be dipping one hand back and rubbing right behind his balls... fuck... it feels so good, and if you can reach further. You've got the longest arms, Kono... c'mon, babe."

"Danny, oh fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"I take that as a job well done, honey." He'd laugh if he weren't about to lose his mind. "Steve, you ready to come, babe. I'm close, fuck... I'm there, Steve, you just say the word, babe."

"Now Danny. Come the fuck now." And that’s it, Danny sits back on his fingers as far as he can go, rubbing and twisting just, fuck, his cock slick into his fist a few more times and that’s it. Blinding flash of white and his brain sears with the image of Steve's face. He can hear his moans in his ear, can practically feel the tight grip his partner would have on his hips.

The next few minutes are mainly spent catching their collective breath. Danny finally has the presence of mind to grab his shirt and clean up a little bit. “You guys still with me?”

He can hear a mumble and then Steve slurs, “Still here, Danno.” He hears the change in the connection that indicates he’s being taken off speaker. “Did ya call for a reason or you just missed us?” Steve’s smug smile is audible.

Danny manages to kick the nasty bedspread down and onto the floor and slip in between the sheets. “Naw, was just bored.”

“Did we help you out with that?”

“Maybe a little.” He smiles at Steve’s fake scoff. “You gonna meet me at the airport tomorrow night?”

“I’m sure one of us could manage to be there.”

“Make it both of ya, okay?” He can’t help it. He misses them like mad.

“Miss you too, Danno. We’ll see ya tomorrow.”

“G’night, babe.” Danny waits for Steve to disconnect then curls up on his side, phone still in his hand.

.:.

This thing? Between the three of them? It really fucking works.

 _fin_  
♥

.:.


End file.
